


Продолжение / Carrying On

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: AU.  Импала старается выполнять просьбу Дина.s03e16 No Rest for the Wicked / s04e01 Lazarus Rising.Impalaverse, часть 4.





	Продолжение / Carrying On

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Carrying On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520253) by [tolakasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolakasa/pseuds/tolakasa). 



Она знала о близости конца. Не по календарю - у машин так же плохо с понятием дат, как и с понятием имён. А потому, что Дин сказал ей. Однажды ночью, на автосвалке, после очередной громкой перепалки, когда голоса их разносились в ночной тишине так, что разбудили бы соседей - если бы у человека-со-свалки были соседи - Дин выскочил из дома. Скользнул к ней за руль и просто сидел там, говоря с ней. Долгие часы, пока Сэмми не пошёл его искать.

Он всё рассказал ей. Не оправдываясь, не ёрничая - просто сообщил, что всё безнадёжно, спасти его нельзя, и что она должна будет позаботиться о Сэмми. Любая женщина начала бы ему возражать, протестовала бы, рыдала бы и кричала. Но всё, чем она была - машиной, совокупностью деталей, объединённых душой, о которой большинство людей даже и понятия не имело бы; и всё, что она могла сделать - быть там с ним, ценить то, что он здесь, и молча клясться своим металлическим сердцем исполнить всё, что он просит.

И конец настал, как он и говорил.

Всё случилось в доме, вдали от неё, вдали от той помощи, что она могла бы предложить. Но ей сразу стало ясно, когда это произошло - она поняла это ещё до того, как в ночи разбежались демоны, до того, как пришёл человек-со-свалки, до того, как он и Сэмми вынесли завёрнутое в окровавленные простыни тело и положили его бережно на заднее сиденье. На то место, где год назад лежало мёртвое тело Сэмми.

Сэмми вернулся. А Дин - не вернётся. Он сам ей об этом сказал. И то же самое сказал Сэмми - после того, как они с человеком-со-свалки похоронили тело Дина, и человек уехал обратно на свою свалку. Дин говорил ей это, чтобы она не удивилась, когда узы их порвутся, чтобы она могла бороться с этим. Но Сэмми - отчаявшийся и сломленный - сказал это, обращаясь к ней, как к единственной, способной действительно понять, что значит тосковать по Дину.

Она понимала сейчас, что Сэмми немного двинулся рассудком, как Джон - после смерти Мэри, этого и следовало ожидать. Несколько последующих дней он вёл её так яростно и неосторожно, что чуть не убил их обоих, пока она не взяла управление на себя, предоставив ему просто сидеть на водительском кресле, раздираемому яростью, смятением и горем. Первые недели она многое взяла на себя, потому что он либо плакал, либо пил; а когда ни то, ни другое - он был... пугающим.

После того, как она зажевала последнюю из его кассет в знак неприятия его музыкальных вкусов, он подключил от прикуривателя какой-то маленький белый гаджет, зная, что она не сможет его отключить, не повредив свою проводку. Но иногда - когда он думал о Дине - он ставил одну из Диновых кассет, или выбирал на своём белом гаджете какую-нибудь музыку Дина. И они ехали вдвоём, погрузившись в мысли о том, кого оба потеряли.

Дорога больше не пела под её колёсами, и звук её двигателя стал глухим. Ранее отремонтированное пошло на снос - ржавели сварные швы, царапины появились на корпусе, ослабла закрутка болтов. Работа, проделанная Дином, вкладывавшим в неё свою душу и сердце, держала её не только своим мастерством.

Любовь Дина поддерживала её.

А скорбь Сэмми её убивала.

Сэмми в своей жизни любил лишь двоих - Джессику и Дина. Он чтил образ матери, но даже машине понятно, что невозможно любить того, кого не помнишь; а между ним и Джоном было слишком много неприязни, чтобы называть их отношения так. Уважение, возможно. Благоговейный страх. Но не любовь.

Для него и она была лишь машиной - да, особенной машиной, но просто автомобиль, ничего человеческого. Он сохранил её лишь оттого, что Дин его об этом попросил; долго ли это обещание он будет сдерживать - ей было неизвестно. После очередного скачка цен на бензин она стала уверена в том, что он не отправил её на автомобильную свалку лишь потому, что не желал встречаться с человеком-со-свалки; теперешний полубезумный Сэмми не искал общества охотников, даже таких, как заботящийся о нём человек-со-свалки.

Без Дина он стал гораздо хуже. Дин, конечно, менял женщин чаще, но он _действительно_ был с ними, давал каждой в свой момент всё лучшее, чем он был, всё своё внимание, пусть и не отдавал своё сердце. Сэмми же... Сэмми стал отвратителен; он был совершенно неразборчив; даже будучи с ними, он не запоминал их имён; страсть его не достигала души. Ушла его пресловутая чувствительность, оставив по себе лишь пустую оболочку, отчаянно стремящуюся почувствовать хоть _что-нибудь_ , хоть на миг - и не знающую другого способа это осуществить. Сэмми _пользовался_ ими, а потом _выбрасывал_ , так, как Дин не делал никогда - никогда бы _не смог_ сделать.

Что ещё хуже, некоторые из девиц были так же тронуты порчей, как и сам Сэмми - в то время, когда Дин только воскресил его. Его тьма таяла потом, и исчезла до такой степени, что она смогла её не замечать; но после смерти Дина всё вернулось, на полную; она терпела это лишь оттого, что он - _Сэмми_ , и Дин просил её позаботиться о нём. Девицы - дело другое, у неё хватало сил заглушить свой двигатель, просигналить и не сдвигаться с места до тех пор, пока порченая не уйдёт. 

Это их не останавливало, конечно, лишь изгоняло из машины. Сэмми не выглядел удивлённым тем фактом, что она их не пускала; он просто стал встречаться с порченными девицами в ближайшем мотеле - даже если это не ближе нескольких миль от неё; это беспокоило её, но сейчас её так многое беспокоило...

Прошло уже четыре месяца, и она погрузилась в своего рода дрёму - единственный способ удержать себя в своём корпусе, не допуская сползания в безумие или в некий вид смерти, от которого машина могла бы пострадать. Ей надо было хранить свои силы для тех случаев, когда Сэмми _действительно_ нужна была помощь - как взрывное ускорение однажды ночью, чтобы догнать демона, удирающего на навороченном Мустанге; либо - чтобы отключить коробку передач или торможение при признаках того, что Сэмми собирается снять проститутку. Сегодня она была припаркована у мотеля, где Сэмми в комнате с очередной порченой; и она сейчас настолько была сосредоточена на том, чтобы оставаться _здесь_ , что даже не могла присматриваться к окружающим машинам, следить за врагами, отслеживать демонские знамения. 

По металлу корпуса пробежалась, неся с собой прилив тепла и силы, рука - словно тёплый летний дождь. На долгую секунду она уверилась, что всё же впала в безумие. Так ощущался только один человек. Один-единственный. А он _умер_ , он _не_ вернётся - так сказал Сэмми, и _Дин_ так говорил...

\- Привет, милая, - сказал голос, такой знакомый голос, - скучала по мне?  
И такой знакомый вес опустился на переднее сиденье. В нём нет тьмы, не как в Сэмми; он чист, он настоящий - и это _её Дин_.

Они выехали на шоссе - и под её шинами чистой музыкой запел асфальт, а двигатель гудел довольно; и не было ничего, совсем _ничего_ , что смогло бы затмить её радость.


End file.
